The Last Mudblood
by redhairedwonder
Summary: Hermione Granger, the last member of the resistance, faces the Guillotine. Inspired by The Guillotine, by alyssialui. Please R&R! First time writer here, wanting as much feedback as possible.


They had come for her in the early hours of the morning. She knew she was to be the last one executed. Harry had died at Voldemort's own hand to crush the resistance. The Weasley's had been some of the first to be executed. She had fled the moment Harry had died. She knew she had to, or else face her own death. It didn't matter now. Soon enough her head would roll off her shoulders and onto the platform. The thought gave her shivers.

'Would it hurt?' She thought to herself. 'Conventional wisdom said it shouldn't. It should be quick. Any conciousness remaining would quickly fade after she was beheaded.'

The guards had bound her hands with coarse hempen rope. Muggle bouns for a muggleborn. How ironic. The led her down a dark hallway from the cell in which she had been kept for the last several days. She knew her death needed to publicized to the wizarding world. As the approached a door, it swung open, and light poured in. She blinked several times to let her eyes adjust, and when they did, she saw it.

The Guillotine.

If she wasn't being dragged, she would have stopped in her tracks, but the two burly men forced her to keep moving foreward. Soon enough they reached the platform steps. One moved in front and the other pushed her from behind. The climb was short, only five or six steps. She glanced up at the instrument of her death. The blade hung high, stained red from the countless heads it had removed from those she had once known. It had one final one to remove.

She was dragged to the front of the Guillotine and forced to her knees. She then noticed the crowd. A large crowd had gathered before the platform, raised in Diagon Alley to watch her beheading. She regarded them with disdain and refused to look any of them in the eye. As she scanned the crowd, she finally noticed him. Sitting on a raised chair, leaning foreward slightly. He grinned widely at her caputred form. He stood up slowly, and the crowd turned to face him.

"Well, finally, Hermione Granger, the last mudblood of the resistance." He sneered. "I will enjoy watching you die." He puncuated the last word with a hiss. "Hermione Granger, I sentance you to death by beheading." He announced to the crowd and with a wave, gave the executioner the signal to procced. A pair of arms yanked her to her feet. She chould feel rope being tied around her ankles and knees, before being dragged, this time literally, to the vertical board. Three straps hung limply for it, waiting to embrace her tightely as she died.

As she was pressed up against it, her breathing started to quicken. The three straps where quickly bound around her body and tighened. The executioner pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and covered her eyes and tied it around the base of her skull. Darkness enveloped her. Sounds became more enanched. A sense of vertigo took over as the board she was strapped to was tilted foreward and slide foreward.

It came to a stop suddenly with a loud 'THUNK'. She could feel the bottom half of the luenette press into her throat. Then suddenly the top half closed in around her neck. A padlock secured the lunette securely in place. She could hear the steps of the executioner on the wooden planks as he moved to the side of the Guillotine. Fear crept into her as she knew her life was only seconds away from ending.

She struggled against her bonds, to no avail, barely being able to wiggle, let alone free herself. "Please...I don't want to die! Please! No don't do this!" She cried out. Tears spilt from her eyes, only to be caught by the blindfold. She tried to turn her head, but the lunette hand caught around most of her hair, and restricted her movements. She panicked. "PLEASE!" She begged,  
sobbing now.

The executioner was given a final signal from Voldemort. He pulled the lever, releasing the blade. Wood scraping on wood filed the air as the blade rushed down. Hermione gasped and closed her covered eyes and awaited the end. It felt like a lifetime as the blade fell. Vivid memories played out in her mind, meeting Harry and Ron, saving the school each year, the Yule Ball, kissing Ron.  
She cried out one last time, as she met death. But her cry was silenced quickly.

In a blink of an eye, the young brunette's head was severed and fell onto the wooden platform with a wet 'Thud'. Her body began to twitch reactively, her feet jerking slightly. Blood spurts against the blade, and drips down to the floor. After several seconds, her body goes limp. The executioner picks up her head, pulling the blindfold off. Hermione's eyes flicker around for a moment before the light of life fades away.

The executioner holds up her head for the dark lord to see and a large cheer erupts from the crowd.

Hermione Granger, the last member of the resistance had been beheaded.


End file.
